twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
For The Sake of The Child
For The Sake of The Child is the 5th episode of season 7. It aired October 19, 2009. Plot Alan takes Jake to teach him how to drive, with Charlie tagging along. After a horrific drive, the three go to a movie. Jake becomes embarrassed of the two after they start arguing about proper movie food (Alan brings deviled eggs and 1-year-old Holloween candy to the theatre). After the movie, the three go to an ice cream parlor with Alan and Charlie still arguing. This time, the argument is about the food Alan is getting. The two don't realize that they are embarrassing Jake in front of some girls he knows. After dropping Jake off at Judith's, Charlie and Alan go home and play a word game, where they say an insult in the right alphabetical order (e.g. mistake, nancyboy, oddly shaped, etc.). They then get a call from Judith finding out that Jake doesn't want to go to their house next weekend. Alan tries to fix his and Charlie's brotherly relationship with a book he tried using when he and Judith were having marital problems. This results in Charlie giving a big list of what Alan should change about himself (with him mentioning "and your address" every three suggestions). Alan and Charlie go to Judith's to apologize to Jake. But Charlie feels no need to apologize and the two get in another fight. Judith gets fed up and forces Jake to go with them. Jake gets in the car before the two and drives off without them, prompting Judith to call a cab for the two ride home in. Later that night, Alan and Charlie end up accomplishing the relationship book albeit drunk. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Marin Hinkle *Conchata Ferrell Title quotation from Alan, wanting himself and Charlie to put aside their differences so that Jake will want to stay with them on weekends again. Notes *Chelsea is absent in this episode. Her absence was mentioned that she went on a business trip. *This episode reveals that Alan sanitizes his hands after he masturbates. *This episode shows the many things the Harper brothers express about when using the relationship book. Those include the following: **''Things Alan admires about Charlie:'' ***His sense of humor ***His generosity ***His devil-may-care attitude **''Things Charlie admires about Alan:'' ***How he thinks Charlie's funny ***His bonding with Jake ***His hand sanitizing after he masturbates. **Although Charlie would never change himself (see "Large Birds, Spiders and Mom"), he has a laundry list of things he should change about Alan: ***His personality ***His wardrobe ***His address ***His voice ***His face ***His haircut ***His relationship book (which Charlie deems "fruity") ***His cheapness ***His smug arrogance ***The way he chews his food ***His ear hair ***His inability to accept Charlie's hatred for him **''The things Alan and Charlie have in common:'' ***Same surname ***Same mother (although Charlie drunkenly insists that Alan is adopted) ***They both love Jake * Evelyn does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7